inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha
Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha (イナズマイレブン2 脅威の侵略者), known simply as Inazuma Eleven 2: Firestorm and Blizzard in the European versions, is the second installment of the Inazuma Eleven games for the Nintendo DS. There are two versions: Fire (ファイア, Firestorm '''in the English version) and '''Blizzard (ブリザード). ---- Version differences Gameplay List of items in the game: Items Story Mode The main character, Endou Mamoru, is a very talented goalkeeper. He plays for his junior high school's soccer team, Raimon Junior High, which has just won the Football Frontier. Suddenly, aliens attack not just their school but all the other junior high schools that have soccer teams.They are now thrown into fighting against the aliens. Match Mode The game is split into two parts: one resembles a RPG, featuring various locations that Endou and his team have to explore in order to get new items, face several other players in short casual battles or to advance further in the story. Most of the goals of this part are indicated by a giant purple arrow; the second part is the actual match: using the stylus, the player moves the soccer team around against another team. The player can dodge opponent's attacks, slide tackle to take the ball away, or use a special ability available to the characters they recruited. The result of any of his players actions are determined by seven skills, the player's affinity, and the total number of players participating in an action. Special abilities can only be stopped with other abilities, meaning that they will always win against basic tactics. Super shots and Super keeps however play simultaneously, which means that unlike defending the ball they always consume the Ability bar and at the beginning are determined by the player affinity only. Alter Egos Main Article: Alter Egos The Alter Ego is a mechanic that only appears in the second game. It allows a player to switch 'personalities' and have different characteristics from before, which gives them different Hissatsu movesets, stats, positions and even a different appearance. Although, only three characters in the game have this ability; Fubuki Shirou who changes into Fubuki Atsuya, Saginuma Osamu who changes back to his Aliea form, and Kogure Yuuya who changes into his Evil form. GP Genki Points, known as FP, Fitness Points in the EU versions. GP is what allows you to run for a limited amount of time, until that specific player gets tired. When a players GP runs out, the player won't run as fast and will show sweat coming from it, showing it is tired. When you have low GP, there is less chance of keeping possession of the ball and evading players . Your GP lowers whilst the player is running, so it is wise to pass a lot so the GP of that player doesn't decrease. TP Technical Points are the basics of Hissatsu's in the games. TP allows you to use hissatsu until it runs out. Every character has a different amount of TP, but increase when they level up. As characters have TP, so do hissatsu. For example, Fire Tornado has a TP value of 33 in the first game, so if a character was to have a TP value of 90 in total, when they would use Fire Tornado, the hissatsu TP would take away it's own value to the characters TP, therefore resulting in a TP of 57. Connection Mode Players are able to take each other on via wireless mode. You can also connect with the first game (European versions only). Two versions Inazuma Eleven 2 is divided into two versions, Fire (Firestorm in the EU versions) and Blizzard, with the story being mainly the same, but in Firestorm you play against Prominence and the story revolves more around Gouenji while in Blizzard you play against Diamond Dust also the story revolves more around Fubuki. There are also characters exclusive to each game and a few other small differences. Trivia *Chaos, a team combined from the version-exclusive teams, can be fought if you connect with the other version of the game. You must first defeat the corresponding team of each version, however. *Unlike the first game, this one is rated 12+ instead of 7+ (in the European version). *Some elements from Inazuma Eleven 3 were added to the European versions: **The word "new" appears whenever you encounter scout characters whom you've never met before. **The red box which float over your players whenever they have leveled up one of their techniques. **The symbols in techniques' animation which indicate said techniques' current level (Kai, Shin, G2→G5 in JPN versions; 1, 2, L2→L5 in ENG versions) Trailer Opening Fire Version Blizzard Version Navigation Category:Games